Doctor Finsh
by Laytonfan
Summary: A story about my layton fan character, the evil Dr Finsh. Trust me, it's better than this summary. XD T because of..well you'll see when you get to chapter 5. Alternate Ending has been put up!...happy? XDDD
1. Danger in the Making

The girl slowly sat up, feeling dazed. She couldn't remember what had happened. Why was she blind-folded? Why was she strapped to a chair? "Ah, so you are awake?" Came a female voice, it was obviously mocking her, which sparked anger inside of her. "Wh-who are you!" She cried as she violently struggled against her restrained. The voice spoke with a German accent. "Oooh, a feisty one are we?" The voice cackled. The girl clenched her fists. "First, tell me who _you _are, and why did you follow me?" The voice questioned, an icy tone enveloping it. The girl shivered. "I have no idea what you're talking about...And my name's Flora…Flora Reinhold..." The voice laughed again. "Well, Miss _Flora Reinhold_, it certainly is wonderful to meet you." The blind-fold was removed.

The woman who had been speaking to her had blond hair that was pulled back into a bun, with a few strands bouncing around her face as she paced around Flora. The woman held a clipboard in her hand as she swiftly wrote things down on her clip board. Flora shivered. "What do you plan on doing to me..?" The woman grinned. "Asking already? Alright, you are going to become fish food." Flora shrieked and ripped free of the rope, rushing towards the door. The woman laughed again. "Oh-ho-ho. Subject is already struggling. Too bad the subject is too stupid to realize that things aren't going to end well...For her..." She cackled. Flora clenched her teeth as she pushed as hard as she could on the door, but it refused to budge. She cringed as the woman laughed again, and turned to her. "Who...who are you..?" The woman laughed once again. "I am Doctor Finsh. Not fish, not finch, finsssshhh." Flora shivered. This woman seemed to find her fear more amusing that anything, and was treating her like a child. She shoved herself against the door, her eyes blazing. The Dr. Finsh laughed again. "Ah, it seems it's time to finish this up..." She took out a remote and swiftly pressed a button, the floor in front of her slowly fell apart, revealing a huge tank filled with sea water. A giant squid lay at the bottom of it. Flora screamed as she held on to what was left of the floor, kicking madly. "NO, NO, NO! PLEASE NO! GET ME OUT OF HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed, tears of fear streaming down her face.

Dr. Finsh sighed and picked up a bucket of meat, emptying its contents into the tank. The squid lashed out its tentacles, bringing the chunks of meat to its beak-like mouth, its eyes giving away a bloodthirsty rage. Flora screamed again as she struggled to get back onto the floor. The doctor laughed and walked over to Flora, her high heels clicking on the tile surface. She snickered and stepped on Flora's hands, and watched as she plummeted into the water. "Enjoy your swim." She turned away and clicked into her office, her shrill laughter following her all the way.


	2. And introduction to Doom

Doctor Finsh sat in her chair with wheels as she stared at the television screens. Her eyes narrowed with anger as she saw two dots moving across one of the screens. "Zoom in on that, screen five." She ordered swiftly, and the dots came closer, revealing a young boy with blond hair and a blue hat, and an older man with a tall black top hat and a long black coat. She clenched her fists and sighed, a smirk growing on her face. "It looks like we have some visitors…fetch the wolves! After all, we want to make them _as comfortable as possible…_" She snickered as she watched the pack of wolves approach the two. She pushed her glasses up her nose and jumped up, grabbing her lab coat from the coat rack and rushing outside.

Professor Hershel Layton slowly approached what looked like a laboratory of some sort, flanked by an enraged pack of wolves. "Professor," That was his apprentice, Luke Triton. "These wolves seem to be under the control of someone...they don't want to do this...they seem afraid for us..." Layton shivered at the mere thought of what could be waiting for him, he had a feeling something terrible was about to happen. Suddenly a tall woman in a lab coat stepped out, her eyes wide. "Oh, no, no, no! Bad dogs!" She sighed, and walked over to the Professor, holding out her hand. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm afraid my guard dogs have confused you with intruders." She chuckled a bit, Layton realized she had a German accent. He smiled. "It's quite alright, they are very well trained." She smiled. "Thank you. I am Doctor Raigan Finsh." Layton's eyes lit up with interest. "A scientist, I suppose?" She nodded eagerly. "Yes, my specialty is aquatic animals, but I work with other creatures too." Luke grinned. "I can speak to animals!" Layton shot Luke a look. "Now Luke, a true gentleman does not interrupt a lady when she is spe-" "It's fine, I actually have that talent too." Luke grinned widely. She smiled back, squatting to get to his level. "You must be the Professor's Apprentice, Luke Triton? I read about you in the papers." She ruffed his hair and he blushed slightly. "Awww, aren't you the cutest thing?" She giggled. "Come with me." She waved her hand for them to follow as she walked inside.

Layton glanced around as they entered an empty room. The doctor grabbed a clipboard that hung on the wall and took a remote out of her pocket, pressing a button. Six rectangle areas of the floor fell away, revealing six huge tanks. Railings shot up from the ground around the tanks. Layton walked over to the first tank, in it was a group of puffer fish. He smiled. "I see you weren't kidding when you said you studied aquatic animals?" He chuckled as he went over to a tank, and his heart nearly leaped into his neck. In it were three great white sharks. His eyes bulged. "M-may I ask what these are for?" Luke trembled as one of them looked at him. The doctor grinned. "No need to worry, I'm only watching their swimming and feeding habits to make sure the water around here isn't contaminated. And this is a much more sufficient way of getting rid of fish that have..er….passed." Layton swallowed, he didn't understand her reason, but he was glad to get away from that tank. He couldn't help but to gasp in awe as they moved to a tank with a giant squid. A grin formed on his face. "Simply amazing...how on earth did you get this?" She smiled. "I caught her myself. She's very talented..." Layton smiled as they visited two other tanks, both containing electric eels. The final tank made Layton feel light headed. "B-barracudas!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes wide. The doctor chuckled. "I'm only studying their speed and how to make underwater vehicles as fast, relax." Layton froze as he watched a line of wolves pad in, buckets of precious minerals dangling from their necks. Finsh clenched her fists. "Funds for our research." Layton narrowed his eyes a bit. "It's safe to suppose you're doing this legally, correct?" The doctor didn't respond. "Am I correct?" He asked his question again. She chuckled. "You're looking for your friend...Flora Reinhold...Aren't you..?" Layton froze. "Yes…do you know where she is…?" The doctor reached into her pocket, and took out the ribbon that had tied the girl's hair. "I'm afraid my squid didn't appreciate the ribbon as much as her flesh…" She cackled. Layton staggered back, shoving Luke towards the door. "I'm afraid we have to leave now…" He muttered. The doctor grinned. "Oh no, I'm just getting started." She snapped her fingers and ropes shot from the ground, binding Layton and Luke. "I'm afraid you'll be staying."


	3. Retaliation

Layton was bound tightly in ropes, hanging above a tank with three great white sharks in it. "You'll never get away with this.." He hissed at Dr Finsh. She smirked. "I think I already have, Professor. You and your apprentice are about to go swimming with the fishes." Luke was dangling over the tank with barracudas, his eyes bulging. "The university will ask questions! They'll want to know why I went missing!" Layton exclaimed. She laughed. "They'll assume you kicked the bucket." She snickered, swiftly writing on her clipboard. "I wonder how my sharks will feel about your flesh. Will they love it, or hate it?" She grinned, her eyes shining with delight.

Luke whimpered. "P-please don't kill us, Miss…" Doctor Finsh smirked. "Oh, but Luke, begging for your life is so unbecoming." She cackled. Layton narrowed his eyes to slits. "You are a terrible, terrible woman, Miss Finsh..." She grinned. "I certainly don't mind, Mr. Layton." She twirled around and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Unfortunately for you, I do!" Came an angry cry. Remi Altava burst in from the window, sending glass flying everywhere. Luke's eyes lit up. "Remi!" Layton relaxed, smiling a bit. Remi leaped up into the air, cutting the rope and grabbing Luke. She landed gently on the other side of the tank and set him down. "Head for the door, hurry!" She repeated the action for Layton. Finsh narrowed her eyes, crushing the clip board in the palms of her hands. "Why you little…" She growled, taking a sword out of her coat and running at Remi. Layton grabbed a pipe from the ground and rushed forward, blocking the blow. She grinned widely and drew a second sword, causing Layton to start doubting himself. Remi's eyes widened and she ran towards Luke, opening the door.

The two ran out, leaving Layton behind. He struggled to constantly block the blows of Dr Finsh's two swords. Suddenly she darted around him, making him lose his balance and fall into the barracuda tank. He held onto the edge of the floor, his eyes wide. "M-Miss Finsh..please help me.." He begged. She smirked cruely. "A terrible woman wouldn't be able to help you." She laughed as Layton flinched. "Regretting your words now, Professor?" She tilted her head, grinning widely. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled his way up onto the floor. She growled and kicked him in the chest, making him fall back down to his previous situation."I can do this all day, but unfortunately, you can't." She sneered. He growled and his hand shot out, grabbing hold of her leg. Finsh's eyes widened in shock and she attempted to yank it away, but his held on tightly. He smirked and began to loosen his grip on the floor with his other hand. If he let go now, she would go down with him.


	4. The Final Battle

Doctor Finsh quaked with fear as she stared down at the man who threatened to end her life, and he was none other than Professor Hershel Layton. She swallowed. "A-alright. I'll help you." She mumbled. He smirked and let go of her leg, holding onto the floor. Her eyes flashed with anger and she brought her foot down on Layton's hands, and watched as he fell into the tank.

She clenched her teeth, and in a split second she was on her stomach, her hand clutching Layton's, keeping him from falling to his demise. "I'm sorry..." She whispered hoarsely. He smiled a bit. "It's quite alright, Miss Finsh." She helped him back up onto the floor. He sighed. "And I'm terribly sorry…" She tilted her head. "For what?" He smirked. "For this." He gave her a shove.

The woman screamed as she plummeted into the water, a flashback consuming her mind.

"No..." She had murmured as she sat in her control room. "How could you let this happen! You stupid idiot!" She had shouted in her father's face. "Don't you realize that you've ruined everything? My perfect plan, destroyed in the blink of an eye! I could have helped you, but now you have failed me!" Her father laughed. "Be quiet, everything will turn out fine, after all, you couldn't have done better." She narrowed her eyes. "Why you….I'll show you. I'll show you all! I am smarter than you, and will be more successful than you could ever be!" She slapped him across the face and stormed out, leaving him bewildered.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the water close up around her, she knew the barracudas would get her. Her thoughts were confirmed when they all swam up towards her. At first she thought they were afraid, but she was dead wrong. Within seconds she was furiously kicking and punching at them as they bit and ripped at her flesh. "NO!" She cried, a long stream of bubbles flowing from her mouth. Why, why did this have to happen to her? Everything had finally been working, soon she would have had the money for her research, and created an indestructible weapon, possibly have gotten a job with the government. But no, she had to be destroyed by her own pets. The cruel irony made her sob harder as she struggled to get to the surface. It just wasn't fair.

Layton bit his lip, immediately regretting his decision to push the Doctor in. He sighed and grabbed the pipe, throwing it down to the tank.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed the pipe. She wacked away at the barracudas, her eyes blazing. _I can do this, I can win!_ She froze as she saw something that made her sick at her stomach. Sure, she had beaten the barracudas senseless, they were leaving her alone. But she knew the shark that was approaching her wouldn't. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Layton's eyes stretched wide as he saw blood cloud up in the tank. He collapsed onto his knees. He had just murdered a woman. He didn't care how much she deserved it; it was like a punch in the stomach either way. He knew there must have been a reason behind what she did, and he never got to find out. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. "_Apology accepted." _He murmured as his shoulders shook. "I'm so sorry…so..so..so…sorry…" He choked out. "It's alright." His eyes snapped open and he spun around, gasping at what he saw. Doctor Raigan Finsh stood in front of him, a friendly smirk on her face.


	5. Slowly Dying

Professor Layton had honestly believed he had killed this woman, yet there she was, in the flesh, as alive and healthy as he was. "H-how…?" He whispered, shaking. Doctor Finsh sighed heavily. "I have a secret…a secret I've never shared with anyone…" She looked down. Layton couldn't help but to back away, a terrible feeling settling inside of him. "Go on..." He said carefully, keeping his distance. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw her take her lab coat off, and relaxed as he realized she had a tank top under it.

Then he saw her arms. Merely looking at them made his stomach do flips. "You…what the bloody hell are you!" He cried. Usually he wasn't the type to curse, but he was honestly scared out of his mind, and possibly scarred for life. Finsh sighed, her eyes going dull, and for a split second he worried he had offended the woman. "I-I'm human…I just lived well past my expiration date..." She murmured. Layton frowned, doing his best to look away from the rotting flesh. "How is that even possible! A human dies before they start rotting!" She slowly clenched her fists as he said this. "I didn't want this…I didn't want to have to go through this…but I'm stuck here…as a punishment for challenging nature…" She whispered hoarsely, wiping her eyes. He immediately felt sympathy for the woman. It seemed she was stuck like this, and he could only imagine how painful it must be to- no, he didn't want to think about her flesh anymore. "Is there anything I can do to help you..?" He stood up, staring her in the eyes. She smiled weakly, returning the gaze. "There is one thing…I…I want you to kill me." She swallowed nervously. Layton's eyes bulged. "WHAT?" He screamed. _Another rule of being a gentleman thrown to the wind…a true gentleman __**never**__ yells in a woman's face. _Finsh looked down, shaking. "You heard me…the only way to save me now is to kill me…unless you want a living skeleton with organs stuck to it walking around?" He shuddered, now he was seriously having trouble keeping his lunch down. "I don't believe I could do that..." He muttered, looking away. Suddenly Finsh placed her hands on both of his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Please, Professor…save me…" She whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes.

Layton felt his heart shatter at the look on the woman's face, and he couldn't look away either. "Wh-what if we could find a way to make your body normal again…?" He asked. "Shouldn't that be possible?" Finsh shook her head. "No. You can't reverse the decomposing of a body…" A wild and crazy idea plopped itself into Layton's mind. "What if we could, possibly, create a new body for you?" He murmured. "An artificial human body!" He grinned. She laughed dryly. "Professor, how would you put me in that body, even if you could make it?" Well, there went that idea. Layton sighed. "I'm sorry, then…my hands are tied…" Finsh let go of him and stepped back. "Very well, then. I understand…" She turned away. "I suppose killing myself is out of the question, then?" "Of course!" Layton exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "I would never let you do such a thing!" The woman sighed, staring at her arms. "You don't know what it's like…having the one you love being ripped from your arms…then failing at bringing them back oh so many times…" She whispered. He froze. "I understand what it's like to lose someone…but I'm afraid I'm confused on the second part…" Finsh chuckled.

"Then I suppose I'll tell you the truth about my life."


	6. The End

"I'm afraid I don't follow….do you mean your past? What made you who you are today?" Layton cocked his head to the side as he brought a hand up to his chin, the edges of his lips turning downward. "Yes.." Finsh turned away a bit, sighing heavily. "My daughter, Elicia, was very ill…when she passed away, I had to carry on most things…and then, my husband, claiming that he had lost everything when he lost her, just up and left." She shook her head, her fists slowly clenching. "That must have been the final straw for me…I knew I could only do one thing, and that was to bring her back. So I tried and tried, attempt after attempt…until finally, I failed terribly…something went wrong, to this day I don't know what, the machine, it must have killed me and then kept me alive…" She flinched, shuddering briefly before continuing. "So I got a job in the government, doing what I did best; studying aquatic life. Of course, like everything else in this story, that didn't work out as I had expected either. They wanted me to wipe the minds of the animals so they could only listen to me…and what choice did I have but to obey? After a few years I escaped with a couple animals, saving them from their horrid fate." She turned away completely so her back faced Layton.

His eyes widened in pure shock. This most likely could have been his fate if he hadn't moved on, he would have been just like Finsh. He looked down, swallowing. "I'm terribly sorry that happened, Miss Finsh…" He whispered hoarsely, shaking his head. "It's awful how the world works sometimes…people get punishments they don't deserve; I've seen it happen before. Sometimes I think these things don't have a purpose, they just happen." He shrugged.

Finsh smiled. "Thank you for your sympathy…" She trailed off as Layton suddenly pulled her into a comforting hug. "I understand…I really do. But you're going about this the wrong way, do you realize you're taking people from others, just as your daughter was taken from you..?" He muttered, frowning deeper. The woman nodded slowly. "Yes, you convinced me of that…thank you…" She muttered. "I promise I'll never kill again…" She murmured, crossing her index finger and middle finger, a smirk playing on her lips as she reached into her pocket. Unfortunately, Layton didn't see this. "Good. So you finally realize what you've done wrong..?" She nodded swiftly. "Yes…I didn't kill you fast enough…" She smiled warmly as she took a pistol out of her pocket and pointed it at his forehead. "We had a nice talk, Professor…but sadly, not a convincing one."

**The End**

**:3 You all hate me now, don't you? XD Just say if you want me to do an alternate ending in the reviews and I will.**


	7. Alternate Ending

"I promise I'll never kill again…" Layton frowned deeply, he knew she was lying. He had honestly thought he had convinced her. As she reached into her pocket, he grabbed her wrist. "I honestly expected better of you, Miss Finsh…You've made yourself quite the celebrity in the papers. I came here to see if you really were insane…" He closed his eyes. "And I'm still unsure…it's still a 50/50 chance…" He sighed and pulled away from the hug. "I'm guessing I'll never find out, because you're going to kill me, correct?" Finsh stared at him with wide eyes. "…Honestly, I underestimated you, Professor…you're much smarter than I thought you were…" He sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I'm just going to leave now…" He took a flashlight out of his pocket and pointed it at the window, flicking it on and off twice before putting it back in his coat. The police suddenly rushed in, surrounding Finsh. One of them slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. "W-wait! No, Professor, please! You can't let them do this!" She wailed, struggling. "Please!" She cried. Layton flinched, turning away. _You should leave now before you get guilty… _"Hershel, don't let them do this!" She screamed, her eyes glossy with tears as she yanked her hands out of the cuffs. One of the officers grabbed a tazer and aimed it at her, but it bounced off her coat. "Gah! She has rubber in her coat! Well don't just stand there, get 'er!" The other officers grabbed her, pinning her against the walls. Layton clenched his teeth. _Don't go back…don't go back.. _He thought as he headed out the door. "_PROFESSOR!_" He sighed and turned around, running into the room. He picked up the sword left behind from their duel and lunged forward, causing the other officers to stumble backwards. He grabbed her arm and ran outside.

They hurried through the hallway, gasping for air. "Thank you so much, Professor!" She exclaimed. He shoved her out the door. "Just keep running, Miss Finsh!" He cried, following her now. He relaxed when he saw a familiar brunette. "Remi, we need to get out of here! Where's Luke?" He looked around, his blonde haired apprentice was nowhere in sight. Remi smiled. "He's fine, I took him back to your flat and came back for you." She glanced at Finsh, narrowing her eyes. "I'm guessing Fishy-Girl here has had a change of heart?" She snapped, sighing. "Oh never mind!" She exclaimed, stopping Layton from speaking as she grabbed both of their arms and led them to the Laytonmobile. "Get in, I'm driving!" Layton was getting ready to object, since he liked being alive, but decided it wouldn't be polite. He got into the back with Doctor Finsh and swiftly got his seat belt on, motioning for Finsh to do the same.

Finsh's POV

I was honestly surprised. For once in my life, someone was giving me a second chance. _I guess he really is a true gentleman… _I thought, smiling to myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the most reckless driving I've ever seen in my life. That woman, Remi, wasn't it? Well, she didn't look like she would try to kill us, so why on earth was she driving that way? Had she lost her mind? I held onto the edge of the seat, staring out the window as the forest flew by. "D-do you have the s-slightest idea w-where you're going?"

End Finsh POV

Remi laughed. "Of course!" She exclaimed. After 30 minutes of driving, they made it back to London, somehow parked without tipping the car, and threw open their doors, running inside. "Well…that was interesting…" Finsh muttered, rolling her eyes. "Alright..I suppose you know where to go from here..?" Layton muttered, glancing at her. "So I'm not staying? Okay, yeah, I have a place." "Then would you please leave..?" He closed his eyes. He knew this was rather rude, but he was tired, and he had had enough of this woman. She nodded and walked out, disappearing into an alleyway. Layton sighed and walked over to the couch, letting himself drop onto it. "Why do I have the feeling this won't be the last I've seen of Miss Finsh..?" He groaned, burying his face in a pillow. Remi smiled. "Because it probably wont be. You never know, now get some rest." And with that, she too left. After possibly the longest day in his life, Layton eagerly fell asleep.

**End**

**Happy now?**


End file.
